Unchanging
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: From the One-Shot Some Things Don't Change. What if Ginny was in Slytherin? Would she still like Harry? Or just hate his guts like the rest of her House does? A series of One-Shots.
1. Green

_**A/N:**_ Back in 2010 some of you will remember that I made a one-shot about Harry and Ginny, with Ginny being a Slytherin. I got a lot of positive feed back on it, and since I've been trying to come up with idea's on expanding it into a story. I had trouble, but then a friend suggested a series of One-Shots with the idea, and go from there. I've come up with some scenario's but I any of you are curious about a situation you'd like to see feel free to suggest it.

* * *

_**Green**_

* * *

For as long as she can remember, Ginny's never liked green. She pretended too though. She had to. How could she not, when her family was as well known as the Malfoy's for being in Slytherin? It's not like she didn't like the reputation. In fact, she was proud to be a pureblood witch, proud that she didn't have a speck of Muggle blood in her veins. However, she still hid the fact that she didn't like green and blamed her brothers for it.

She remembered Percy telling her of when their eldest brother, Bill, first went to Hogwarts. He was the first in the family, the first of many, many, generations of Slytherins, to _not_ be in Slytherin. Percy told her how their mother cried, ashamed that her first born was in _Gryffindor_.

Then there was her other set of brothers. The Twins didn't bother hiding the fact that they hated the family for being proud and arrogant about their blood line. They made jokes towards Charlie and Percy about being Snakes, and claimed that Bill was their hero for showing that it is possible to leave the family legacy behind. When they went to Hogwarts, the family got a package from them that very night.

In it was a red and gold scarf with a letter that said, _'Finally, someone knows what our favourite colour is._'

It was that reason that Ginny had to pretend. She remembered watching her mother throw the piece of fabric into the fire, yelling and screaming about how her children were trying to tear this family apart while her father tried calming her down, though Ginny could tell that he wasn't impressed either.

Ron hadn't done anything when he became of stupid Lion, though he didn't need to. Fred and George took care of that for him by sending a similar package. The result was a Howler disowning all three of them, telling them not to bother coming back.

After that, Ginny was adamant on saying she loved green, hoping it would make her mother happy to know not all her children were against her and while it did make her mother happy, Ginny was bitter.

She hated green. She thought the colour was to weak, too bland, too…bleh. It reminded her of swaps and sludge, and while she didn't mind getting dirty, she was still a girl and had her limits. She didn't like lying but she also didn't want to disappoint her parents.

She was happy to be put into her families house. Sure, she had to endure all the mocking about her family name going down hill but after a few Bat-Bogey curses, it stopped. She even learned to tolerate all the green, though she still found it an ugly colour.

So when she ran into someone during her second at school, she was surprised that there was actually a nice shade of the colour she secretly loathed in existence.

But why did it have to be the colour of that stupid Potters eyes?

* * *

**_ A/N:_**I tried to keep her in character, but still giving her qualities of a Slytherin. Don't know how well I managed it but hoped you all liked it and will stay tuned for more. Remember, if you want to request something don't hesitate to ask!


	2. Humour

_**Humour**_

* * *

Harry starred into the fire, his thoughts racing. Tonight, he, Ron, and Hermione would use the Polyjuice potion to infiltrate the Slytherin Common Room, and find out for sure if Malfoy knows about the Heir of Slytherin, and if it's him. Harry had doubts, but with the Malfoys being a pureblood family and being generations of Slytherins it wasn't unlikely, as Ron had pointed out earlier.

'_But Ron's family is too and not all them are bad_. _Who knows, maybe-_'

"Ron, you've been starring at that present for ten minutes. Will you just open it already?" Hermione's voice broke through Harry's thoughts. He looked up to see Ron holding a presents on his lap, starring at it as though he thought it would explode an second. It was the same look he had when he received that Howler last year.

"I can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because-" Ron gulped. "-it's from my sister."

"Why wouldn't you want to open it then?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Knowing her it's probably something that'll explode, or Jinx me when I open it. Or worse, it's full of spi-" he suddenly tossed the box on the ground, his face pale.

"I'm sure you're over reacting," Hermione rolled her eyes. She got of her chair to pick up the present. .

"Ron? Over reacting?"

"Never!"

The Twins had come downstairs from the boys dormitory. Identical to the last freckle, the only things different were the sweaters they wore. Fred's was brown with the letter _F_ on it in gold while George wore a blue one with a _G_ in silver.

"Shut up," Ron grumbled. "And where did you get those? Thought mom didn't send us presents anymore."

"She doesn't," Said Fred.

"We got these from Ginny," Said George. "I'm guessing she made you one too."

"Ginny knits?" Hermione said as she gave the present back to Ron.

"Oh yeah," George waved his hand in a dismissive matter before sitting beside Ron. "She may act like she hates us, but-

"-she doesn't," Said Fred, taking Hermione's chair. "It's just that, well-"

"-She likes her pride more."

"Exactly." Fred nodded.

Harry was surprised by this. From what Ron had told me about his sister, he thought she was as bad as the rest of his family. Admittedly, not all of Ron's family was horrible. Fred and George were cool, and so was their brother, Bill, who Harry had met over the summer. It's just that since he, himself, had been on the receiving end a couple times of the youngest Weasley's scathing tongue, it was a bit startling that she would give her brothers presents when they had been disowned from the family. Maybe she was nicer then he thought.

"Gah!" Ron suddenly shouted, throwing the Maroon sweater on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, startled, but Ron didn't answer. Harry could see that his ears were turning red, a clear sign that he was getting angry.

George leaned forward on the chair to grab the jumper and started laughing. He held it so Harry couldn't see what was on the front.

"What?" Fred jumped up and raced behind his twin to see and he, too, was laughing.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked. George turned it around so he and Hermione could see and they started to laugh. On the front, in bright green, was a spider that had been bewitched so it's legs moved, making it look like it was crawling.

Well, Harry thought as his best friend got up and stormed up to the boys dormitory, maybe Ginny wasn't as nice as he thought.

But she sure did have a good sense of humour though.

* * *

_**A/N:** _This was actually fun to write. Just thought I'd do an X-Mas Theme since it's coming up in 3 days. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and hope you all have a good winter break! Stay safe, and if you can't keep out of trouble don't get arrested!


End file.
